


Where's My Love - Part One

by astrovevo



Series: Where's My Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mieczyslaw, Stydia, domestic stydia, stydia domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovevo/pseuds/astrovevo
Summary: Stiles takes care of Lydia when she comes exhausted from work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series consisting of one shots of Stiles and Lydia being domestic.

Description: A few scenarios wheres Stiles and Lydia are being domestic.  
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life, Romance 

Where’s My Love | Part 1 

“Hey,” Stiles Stilinski greets Lydia Martin, who has just walked through the front door of their house. Lydia greets him with a lazy wave of a hand and groan, before she kicks off her heels and rests her feet on the cool floor. 

All her ache quickly descends itself from her knees to the soles of her foot, making her cry softly in pain. She had a lot of running around to do, today, at the university she’s doing research at. On top of that, everyday, she commutes an hour to get to her work place. But more sleep is something she is willing to compromise for her to be able to live in Beacon Hills, with the pack, after they’d returned from college. 

Stiles gets off the couch, beer in hand. He walks over to his girlfriend, swooping down to press a fierce kiss at the corner of her lips, before he makes his way past her to the kitchen to grab her dinner. Usually, they would eat together, but Lydia was held back at work and, so, by the time she entered the front door, the clock had struck nine-thirty. 

“I’m so tired,” Lydia cries out, feeling a sudden weakness rush over her. Not making an effort to take her coat off, she drags herself to the sofa and immediately drops herself onto it, face first, when she arrives to the edge. 

When Stiles walks out, he chuckles.

In high school, everyone always thought that Lydia Martin is perfect. But perfect doesn’t make you human. Eventually, Stiles got to see the Lydia Martin that wasn’t a brand. He comforted her during her moments of sadness and cuddled with her during her moments of exhaustion. Stiles observes all her hard work, and when it pays off, Stiles makes sure they celebrate it. He insists that, with the life they live, celebrations should be held for all the little victories in life. 

Lydia Martin was always afraid to let people see her when the ‘cold, lifeless exterior’ of hers wasn’t up. She always felt so judged. But then she met Stiles and realized that she doesn’t need to hide her true self for one to love her – Lydia may be a banshee, but before that, she’s human. And humans have their flaws. Stiles helped her embrace them. He cherished every inch of her soul and every inch of her body. He taught her that her opinion is the only opinion that matter. She is her top most priority – except when it comes to Stiles. 

Over the years, saving each other’s lives has been the most popular source of their arguments. Lydia always yelled at him for throwing himself in front of her to protect her and Stiles blamed her for the same. It would eventually come down when an unrealistic and bizarre deal is made: they will stop saving the other’s life as soon as the other’s stops as well. Everyone in the pack knows that this is impossible. 

Lydia will walk through fire to make sure Stiles makes it out safe and Stiles is ready to electrocuted for her. The bond they have created isn’t only something they chose – they are connected and if even if they had chosen to hate rather than love, that tether between them would always be present. 

Those aware of the supernaturals in Beacon Hills quietly questioned how Lydia’s memories of Stiles opened the rift. . It is quite a simple equation really: Stiles loves Lydia + Lydia loves Stiles + Emotional Tether = rift opening. 

Her (along with Scott and Malia) opening the rift is the greatest accomplishment Lydia has achieved. . and she’s won quite a few prestigious awards for her incredible work in her field – Fields Medal is something she’s still working towards. 

“I made dinner,” she hears her boyfriend of seven years call from the kitchen. Lydia mumbles out a response but none of her words are heard as they’re squashed by the pillow she has her face on. 

Stiles, concerned with just hearing a grumbled response, quickly grabs her dinner and then walks out.

He almost splutters out laughing upon sight of her looking exhausted. But then it comes to his mind that Lydia Martin – from his experience of running around Beacon Hills chasing/running away from the supernaturals – does not get tired. So, overwhelming stress and physical weariness is the only answer to her current state. 

He has a sympathetic look on his face. Stiles purses his lips, feeling the edges of his moustache touch his bottom lip as he does so. Walking over, he grabs the television remote and lowers the volume of the programme he was watching earlier on – a legendary show on cooking meth. 

“Lyds,” Stiles softly calls out, gently sitting down beside her slumped, petite frame and setting the dinner plate on the wooden coffee table before them, which hid the view of Lydia’s legs under them. 

After waiting a few moments and getting no reply, Stiles slumps onto the couch, lowering into it. A few second laters, with his back on the sitting portion and his head awkwardly lying on the section where the backrest and sitting area meet, Stiles’s hand comes up to gently brush her thick her away. He’s on his side, making it easier for him to get a view of her luscious hair. He shuffles closer, ignoring the uncomfortability of his position. Stiles’s lips are now located right against the shell of her ear. 

“It’s alright, Darling. You’re here with me,” Stiles whispers, his boney fingers reaching to brush away the hair covering the side of her face. He sees her eyes are closed and her nose is unpleasantly stuffed into the couch pillow. 

Not being able to handle her sulking anymore, Stiles gets up, before he pulls her legs out from under the coffee table and twist her body. This allows him access to curl his arms around her body and pick her up in his arms, bridal style. Lydia, without any hesitation, sinks further into his hold, breathing in his comforting scent. 

“Want to talk to me about it, Lyds?” Stiles mumbles, as he lowers himself by the knees. Understanding what he’s doing, Lydia twists just a little before outstretching her arm and scooping the food plate of the small table. She clutches it and rests it on her stomach, groaning when she finds herself to no longer curl herself as comfortably as before in his hold. 

“I want to sleep,” Lydia mumbles into his shoulder, just as Stiles begins to climb the stairs to go to the top floor. 

“We’re going to take a bath, eat and then we can sleep, alright,” he lovingly sleeps, dropping a caressing kiss onto her forehead. Stiles opens the door to their room. Walking into the room, he immediately goes for the bed. Settling her down, he helps his girlfriend sit up straight. 

And when he crouches down to her level, in front of her, he gets a perfect look of the aftermath of her tiresome day. The strawberry blonde’s eyes are extremely droopy and lips are parted as she wishes to say something but decides against it. Stiles pulls a weak smile, raising his hands to cup her pale cheeks. “I know you’ve worked hard, Lydia. And everyone around you appreciates you so much. Especially me,” Stiles assures. 

After learning about the insecurity she began to feel after the death of Allison around the pack, Stiles made it his second most top priority of his life to make sure Lydia Martin knows that she is worth it and everyone appreciates her. Stiles Stilinski’s top most priority in life is reserved for loving her always. 

His hands moves from her cheeks to her collarbone, then they gently trail down to grab hold of her top button. In a feather like motion, Lydia’s boyfriend begins to unbutton her, revealing her poorly chosen cotton, blue bra. Stiles’s hand skim past her breasts before they rest at the waistband of her skirt. His fingers curl in and he slowly pulls it down past her hips. Lydia makes little effort of raising her hips of the bed but she immediately slumps back down as soon as she feels the waistband at her knees. 

He then unhooks her bra, something he is extremely skillful at. His cool touch involuntarily spike a wave of goosebumps to appear across her chest for which Lydia has a sharp intake of breath. Her reaction repeats itself when Stiles releases her from her underwear. His lips gently kiss the marks left by her underwear at her v-line and her hips. Lydia softly gasps, a refreshing wave running over her. 

Lydia feels woozy, so she doesn’t register anything until Stiles is carrying her once more, this time to the bathroom. 

He flicks on the light, followed by him setting her upon the closed toilet. Lydia watches him prepare a warm bath for her, even putting effort in to use her favourite lavender soap. Everything about Lydia is so floral. . .from her personality to the touch of her skin. . it all has such a gentle caress to it. 

Just as Lydia’s lids finally shut, to what seems like an eternal sleep, Stiles has lifted her and is setting her into the tub. 

The warm water soothes Lydia’s body and Stiles helps to make sure every inch of her body has drowned in the blissful goodness. His fingers tap across her body, making Lydia close her eyes and lean back. He’s whispering loving things to her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she hears him whisper, his voice flooded with admiration. 

With a growing smile on her face, Lydia opens her eyes. Her wet hand emerges from the water and cups his cheek. Stroking his cheek with her thumb, she croaks out, with passion, “and you’re forever incredible.” 

Stiles looks at her with soft eyes and endearment. 

Loving each other is the best decision and instinct they have had in their life. When their hearts join, a fulfilling completion is felt. Electricity brightly crackles between them. They put smiles on each other’s faces. They save one another from drowning in the different seas life presents them with. Their souls cannot live without each other. 

Slowly, Stiles, who is on his knees, leans forward. Lydia does too, meeting him halfway for an awaited kiss. Their hearts blossom, as they do every time. A warmth rushes through their veins. 

A while later, when Stiles has dried Lydia off and dressed her in his George Washington hoodie, alone, they cuddle into their bed. They watch their favourite sitcom (‘Friends’) and Stiles makes sure Lydia’s eaten everything off the plate. 

Half an hour later, as they lay in bed, soaked in the moonlight streaming through the window, they admire each other. They lay on their sides, without any distance between them. Stiles’s hand is playing with her hair but they both are gazing into the depth’s of the other’s eyes. 

Her rainforest green eyes captivate Stiles every time, pulling him into her adventurous world. His amber eyes put her in a trance where she can only ever think of him and her. 

Lydia Martin thanks herself for realizing her love for Stiles Stilinski. 

Stiles Stilinski thanks himself for choosing to love Lydia Martin, in third grade. 

They thank each other, silently, for not drifting away even when this world the live in is becoming too much.  
They thank each other for loving.


End file.
